Vacancy
by Nikki7993
Summary: John and Melina stranded in the middle of nowhere find themselves trapped in a situation they thought could never happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I based this story on the movie. I hope you guys like it! Please Review!=)**

"John!" Melina practically screamed as the car made a sudden jerk to the right. John slammed his foot down on the breaks.

"Sorry." He said, trying to get control of the car. Finally, the car came to a stop.

"What were you doing anyway?" She asked, once they were back onto the road.

"There was a damn raccoon in the middle of the road." He said looking in the rear view mirror.

"So you thought it was better to kill us then to get a little road kill on the car?" Melina said. He could just hear the sarcasm in her voice.

"Were still alive so calm down." He said looking at her. "You can go back to sleep."

Melina shook her head and looked out the window. John sighed loudly and continued to stare straight ahead. He had been driving for nearly 3 hours, it was dark out now and all he wanted to do was sleep. He couldn't figure out why Vince insisted that they drive to Ohio for an appearance. He and Melina haven't been getting along since their break up.

John glanced over at her, but she was too busy looking out the window to notice.

"Where are we?" Melina asked taking notice that there were no other cars on the road.

"I took a shortcut." John simply said.

"So you know where we're going?" She asked.

"Yes Mel, I do." He said.

"You better." She said, sinking down a little in the seat to get more comfortable. They continued the car ride in silence. Fifteen minutes later, she still hadn't seen another car.

"John, are we lost?" She said turning towards him.

"Trust me. I know where I'm going." John said.

"Do you want me to drive for a while?" She asked.

"I'm fine." He stated. Melina nodded her head and covered her mouth as she yawned. She turned up the volume of the radio and pressed various buttons but all she got was static.

"Just great." She muttered, turning the volume all the way down. "Do you have any cds?"

"No." John said.

Melina sighed. "You're so boring."

"Is that why you broke up with me?" He asked.

"Let's not talk about this."

"The least you could is tell me why you ended it. I think I have a right to know."

She was about to answer but then she heard something rattle. "What's that noise?"

"What noise?" He asked. They sat in silence for a little when she heard the rattle noise again.

"That noise." She said

"I don't know." He shrugged. "Maybe its the engine."

"It's kind of late for a break down." Melina said.

"I don't think the car gives a shit about how late it is." He said.

"Do you think it will make it?" She asked

"Yeah, I think it will be ok." He said. A few minutes later they saw a gas station up ahead, so John pulled into it. "Do you think it's closed?"

"I don't know." She said, looking out at the run down station. John let out a shaky breath and rubbed his hands over his face.

"You're exhausted, let me drive." Melina said.

"I'm fine." He stated. He reached over her to get to the glove compartment where the map was. He opened it up and showed it to her. "We passed that town when you were sleeping, so that means we're here somewhere." He said pointing to a spot on the map.

"Ok." Melina nodded waiting for him to continue.

"So if we keep going south on this road we'll find another gas station because it's near the interstate." John said

"If you say so." She said

"I'm not lost Mel." John said.

Melina took the map from his hands and looked at it herself. John shook his head and looked out of the window and saw a man come out of the store of the gas station and walk over to their car. He rolled down the window as the man approached the driver's side.

"You guys just caught me. I was just on my way out." The stranger said. "So do you need gas?"

"Actually, were having engine trouble-" John told the man.

"And were a little lost." She cut him off.

"Mel, I told you that I know where I am." John said. The man just watched the both of them argue.

"It's real easy to get lost around out here. Why don't you pop the hood and I'll take a look at it." The man said.

"That would be great. Thank you." Melina said as the man went to the front of the car. John got out of the car and followed him. After a few minutes John got back in the car.

"Did he fix it?" She asked

"Hey start the car." The guy yelled from under the hood. The man put the hood down and walked over to Melina's side of the car so she rolled down the window.

"What do you think?" John asked

"Well, the fan blade is bent but you should make it. Just drive easily, and have a mechanic fix it." He said.

"Thank you, so how much do I owe you?" John asked

"Don't worry about. I should pay you for giving me something to do." He said, directing his attention towards Melina.

John saw the way he was looking at her and he didn't like it. "Well thank you so much." Melina said.

"Ok, drive careful." The guy said as he backed away from the car. John nodded and pulled out of the gas station.

* * *

"Damn it." John said, the engine's rattling just got louder.

"What, did you hit another raccoon?" Melina smirked

"That is not funny. I wish you would just-" He was cut off by the car shutting completely off. "Shit!"

John jerked the car onto the side of the road until it came to a complete stop.

Melina pulled out her cell phone. "No signal."

"Fuck." John swore and hit the steering wheel. He got out of the car with a flash light in hand. "Hey pop the hood for me."

Melina reached over the driver's seat and pressed the button that opens the hood. John looked under the hood for a few minutes. "Start the engine for me."

Melina climbed over to the driver's seat and tried to start the engine but it wouldn't turn on.

"Damn it." John said. "How far back do you think the gas station is?"

"About a mile." She answered. "Why?"

"Either we sit in the car all night waiting for some idiots like us to come or we could go back to that motel across the street from the gas station and call a tow truck." He said.

"Hey, I'm not the one who got us lost." She said.

"Of course not. The Paparazzi Princess slept for 3 hours." He said.

"Fuck you John."

"I'm going back, with or with out you Mel." He said as he started to walk back towards where the gas station was.

_Great. Just great_, she thought to her self. She took the keys out of the ignition, grabbed her purse and got out of the car. John heard the car door close, and when he turned around he saw Melina trying to catch up so he slowed down a little. He knew he was being a jerk, but he couldn't help it. They walked in silence until they saw the flashing red lights of the motel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. Please Review. =)**

They walked into the motel's office and saw that it was empty, so they made their way to the counter until they heard a scream.

"What was that?" Melina asked going behind John.

"Let's find out." John said, both of them walking to the counter.

He rang the bell that was on the counter and watched as a man poked his head out through the door. The man opened his door and walked up to the counter.

"Hi, can I help you?" He asked

"Is everything ok back there?" John asked.

"Excuse me?" The man asked, clearly confused with John's question.

"He's talking about the screaming." Melina cut in, nodding her head in the direction of the door.

"Oh. Sorry about that." He said quickly, walking back into the room. After a few seconds the screaming stopped. He came back out holding a remote control in his hand smiling at the two of them. "Things get a little boring out here at night."

"I bet they do." Melina muttered.

"So what can I do for you two?" He asked

"We wanted to know if you knew any towing companies because our car broke down about 2 miles back." John said.

"Umm…There's a garage about 30 miles west of here, I'll get the number for you."

"Great thanks, do you have a phone that we could use? We can't get reception on our phones." John said.

"All I got is a pay phone right outside." He said pointing behind them as he continued to write down the number for them.

"Thank you." John said. The man handed him the number. He and Melina both walked to the door and were almost out until the man called out to them.

"The only problem is, it's not open. At least not this late anyway, they'll be open around 8am tomorrow."

"Guess I won't be needing this then huh?" John said irritated.

"Like I said, they'll be open around 8 am tomorrow. However, I'm wide open here." The man said with a smile on his face.

"Sadly." Melina said, low enough so that only John heard her. She was already aggravated and this situation that they were in was only adding fuel to the fire. John pulled her off to the side.

"We can either stay here or walk all the way back to the car." John said

"Why does God hate me so much?" Melina asked rubbing her temples, feeling a headache coming on.

"I personally think it's your bitchy attitude." He smirked. "What do you want to do?"

"I guess we'll stay here." She said. John nodded his head and turned around to face the man.

"Yeah, we'll go ahead and stay here." John told him.

"Great! I'll give you guys the honeymoon suite for 5 more bucks , it has a few extra perks than the other ones." He said giving John a wink.

"Regular rooms will be fine, 2 separate rooms." Melina said.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just thought you two were-"

"Don't worry about it. How much is it?" John asked.

"For two rooms…50 bucks each." The man said

"You have got to be kidding me." She mumbled reaching into her purse for her wallet as John pulled his from his back pocket. They both pulled out credit cards.

"Sorry, we don't take credit cards it's cash only." He said pointing to the sign on the wall.

"Mel, I don't have any cash on me. I'll pay you back later." John said.

Melina sighed and opened up her wallet again counting how much money she had. "I have 63 dollar plus some loose change."

"Look's like you two will be sharing a room. How about I just give you the honeymoon suite no extra charge huh?" He said smiling.

"Oh joy." Melina said dryly.

"Whatever." John said. He doesn't care where he sleeps as long as it has a bed.

"Ok I need to see ID on one of you, its sort of like a deposit to make sure the contents of the room stay exactly where they are." The man said.

"Were not going to steal dirty sheets and comforters ok, you can trust us." John said. Melina just handed the man her license.

"I'm sure you won't, but rules are rules." He said looking at Melina's license and writing her name down in the book. "What are you guys doing all the way out here anyway?"

"Road trip." John said. The man nodded his head and went to get their room key.

"Maybe we should call Vince and let him know where we are." Melina said

"We can call him in the morning." John said. When he looked away from her the man was standing there staring at them.

"Well here you go, it's room number four." He said.

"Thanks." Melina said taking the key from him and following John out of the door.

"Have a great night." He called after them with a smile on his face. Once they were out of sight his smile quickly disappeared. He picked up Melina's license and stared at it for a few seconds before putting it in his back pocket. He walked back in to the back room and closed the door, screams filling the small office once again.

John unlocked the door to the motel room and held the door open for Melina as she walked in. After closing the door, John flipped on the lights. They stood there and looked around the room. Melina walked towards the bathroom.

"It's a good thing we got the honeymoon suite huh?" John said.

"It looks like a sixties flash back." Melina chuckled from the bathroom. John set his keys down on the table near the door and went to go sit down on the queen sized bed.

Melina rubbed her hands over her tired face and looked at herself in the mirror. She opened up her purse and prayed that she didn't forget to put some aspirin in her bag before she left. After fumbling around for a few seconds, she pulled her hand out of the bag and held a small bottle of Tylenol. She turned the faucet on but the water came out brown. She scrunched her face up in disgust and tried her best to swallow the pill without water. She threw the Tylenol bottle back in her bag and walked back into the main room.

"Ok, so how is this going to work?" Melina asked.

"What?" He asked.

"Sleeping arrangements." She said, motioning towards the bed.

"There is no way in hell I'm sleeping on that floor." He said pointing to the stained carpet. "I don't even want to think about what those stains are. Look, were both adults and the bed is big enough for two people."

"You're right." She said, taking off her jacket and placing it on the night stand. She pulled back the comforter and saw the dirty sheets. "I think I'm just gonna sleep in my clothes."

John got up from off the bed and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. "Mel!" He called.

"Yeah?" She said sitting down on the bed with her back to the headboard.

"This bathroom is disgusting." He called back to her.

"This whole room is disgusting John." She said as she heard him flush the toilet and come out of the bathroom. "I think Vince just wanted us to suffer, I don't know why he made us drive."

"I don't know either." John said taking off his coat and laying down on the opposite side of Melina. They were quiet for a few seconds. "Listen, I'm sorry about earlier ok. I was a jerk."

"I'm sorry too…about everything." She said sincerely. "I don't want to fight with you anymore John, I just want my friend back. So let's forget everything that's happened and call a truce. Okay?"

John smiled. "Okay." The phone on the nightstand rung, Melina looked at John and he just shrugged his shoulders. Since she was the one near the phone she answered it.

"Hello?" She said. She waited a few seconds but no one answered her.

"Who is it?" John asked

'I don't know' She mouthed to him. She repeated herself one more time. "Hello?"

There was heavy breathing and then all she heard was the dial tone.


	3. Chapter 3

"What was all that about?" John asked as Melina placed the phone back on the receiver.

"I don't know, no one said anything." She said, lying back down.

"Mel, can you turn the light off?" He mumbled already half asleep on top of the covers.

"You're closer to the door." She replied. Taking a deep breath, John got up and turned the light out. He climbed back into the bed and got under the covers. After he got settled in he was finally able to close his eyes. As soon as he started to fall sleep, loud knocking on the front door, pulled them both from their semi-sleep.

"Who the hell was that?" Melina asked, as John got up and turned the light on and unlocked the door. When he opened it, no one was there.

"Hello?" He called out, looking around to see if he saw any one. But the only thing he saw was the near vacant parking lot. He closed the door and locked it once more. "You heard that, right?"

"Yeah, maybe they knocked on the door by accident." Melina suggested.

"Yeah, maybe." He said. He looked through the peep hole on the door, to see if he saw anyone else. Once he was satisfied that there was no one else out there he went back over to the bed. He was about to say something, but was interrupted by the ringing of the phone. Melina picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked, but once again no one said anything. "Who is this?" she asked. After receiving no response, she hung up the phone.

"They say anything?" John asked.

"No, all I heard was-" She was interrupted by the knocking on the door, but this time the knocking came from the adjoining door that leads to the next room. Anger was slowly creeping into John as he walked over to the door, it was too late and he was too tired to be playing games.

"John, don't open that door." Melina told him, she could see that he was getting angry and she didn't want him to do something that would get him in trouble.

"I'm not." He said. Once he got close to the door he called out, "Yeah?"

But all that was heard was more knocking on the door. "What do you want?" John yelled so whoever was in the next room could hear him. He waited to hear some type of response, no one said anything and the knocking continued. John unlocked the door and turned the handle.

"John, don't." Melina said to him, but he continued anyway. He opened the door cautiously and was face to face with another door. John banged on the door and the knocking stopped.

"What do you want?" He asked, his patience wearing thin. But still no response from whoever was in the next room. He turned to Melina who was still by the bed. "Go see if there's anyone outside."

Melina walked over to the window, and looked out. "No one's out there." She told him. John turned back to the door, the knocking started again. So he banged on the door.

"I don't know what the problem is, but it's late alright. So if you could stop the knock-" John said but he was cut off, when the door started to shake violently. The banging on the door just got louder. John stepped back.

"Close the door, John!" Melina said, but he just stood there. The banging had stopped, but the door was still shaking like someone was trying to open it. "Damn it, John close the door!"

Melina rushed over to the door, closed it and locked it. "What's wrong with you?" She said harshly.

"What?"

"I told you not to open the door." She said. The knocking on the door started up again and she heard John groan.

"How long can they fucking go on with this?" John went over to the bed and put his shoes back on.

"Where are you going?" Melina asked.

"Next door, to see what the hell their problem is."

"Don't do anything stupid." Melina said.

"I won't." He said going out the front door. Melina got up and went to the door to watch him, and to make sure that nothing happened to him. John knocked on the door. "Come on, open up asshole."

"The knocking stopped John." Melina said from the doorway.

"They're not gonna stop Melina." John told her. "I'm gonna go to talk to the manager, lock the door behind you."

Melina watched him walk towards the office. Once she saw that he made it inside, she closed the door and locked it so she could watch him through the window.

John yanked open the office door and went to ring the bell that was on the counter. The man opened the door from the back room and walked up to John.

"Is everything okay?" The man asked.

"No actually it's not okay, because the asshole next door keeps banging on the doors and won't stop." John said

"You mean the room beside you?"

"Yeah, room 3. I even went over there to ask him to stop, but he keeps doing it." John said.

"Well that's strange." The man said taking out the guest book to check something.

"Why's that?" John asked.

"Because you guys are the only guests I got in here tonight. Room 3 is supposed to be empty." He said.

"Well, somebody is in there okay. I just want to get some sleep."

"Ok, I'll go check. Every once in a while a college kid or a drifter will sneak through the window to get some sleep. Usually, they don't cause any trouble because they don't want to get caught." The man said, looking for his key that opens the room doors.

"Well this one is." John said.

"Ok, I'll go check it out for you."

"And if those work, I suggest that you bring one of them." John said pointing to the wall behind the man where two guns were hanging.

John walked out the door and towards his room.

Melina saw John walking back to the room and went to open the door for him.

"So, what did he say?" Melina asked, as she locked the door. They walked back over towards the bed.

"He thinks it may be some college kids. Said he'd take care of it." John said. "Did you hear anything else?"

"No." She said

"They probably saw me walking over there and just took off." John said sitting at the end of the bed. "I don't even think I can go to sleep now, I'm still too pissed to sleep."

"We can just rest until morning, get the car fixed and get the hell out of here." She said, flopping down on the bed.

"Yeah." John said, picking up the remote control from the nightstand and turned the TV on. It showed nothing but static. John flipped to a few channel's but they all still showed nothing but static. "Great, nothing's on."

"There are some video's up there." Melina said. "Probably knew the TV didn't work."

John got up and went over to the TV and looked at some of the tapes that were on top of it. None of them had labels on them. "I don't know what kind of movies these are."

"No names on them?" She asked, sitting up.

"Nope, maybe it's porn." John said, looking back at Melina who made a face.

"Maybe it's not." She said.

"It is a honeymoon suite, Mel." John pointed out.

"And we're not on our honeymoon, so I'm not watching it." Melina said.

John chuckled "If we were on our honeymoon, the last thing we would be doing is watching porn." He said, lifting up his eyebrow suggestively.

"Ha-ha, very funny." She said sarcastically, running her fingers through her hair. John just looked at her. Melina noticed this.

"What?"

"Uh… nothing its just you look good Mel." He said nervously.

"Are you trying to get me to sleep with you?" She asked.

"No." He said while he put a tape into the VCR.

"Good cause you aren't getting any." Melina said.

"I never got any when we were dating." He said, turning back to the TV. Melina smiled. John pressed play on the VCR and saw a man fighting off two masked men, while the woman screamed for them to stop.

"If you're gonna watch porn John, could you mute it or something so I don't have to hear it." Melina said, but John was too engrossed with the film to acknowledge her. He watched as the woman tried to help the man but was stopped by the other masked man. The woman continued to scream as she watched her husband get stabbed.

"This must really get the honeymooner's in the mood." John said. Melina looked at the video and saw that it wasn't porn.

"I can't sleep with all that screaming." Melina said. John nodded and took the tape out, only to replace it with a different tape. He pressed play, and was met with the same scene but different people. This time, it was three women screaming and trying to stop the masked men from attacking them. Something about the room looked familiar to him, and when he saw one of the woman fall in front of the TV he realized that the room they were being attacked in looked like the room that they were in right now.

"John turn that off. All the screaming is going to bring my headache back." Melina said. John backed away from the TV and looked around the room as if he were looking for something.

"What is it?" Melina asked, but John didn't say anything. "John, are you ok?"

"Do you see that room from the movie?" He asked, pointing to the TV.

"Yeah, what about it?" She said, looking at the movie. She saw a women being stabbed on a bed, which looked exactly like the one she was sitting on. Melina got up and looked at the TV and then back at the bed. "What kind of movie is this?"

"I don't know." He said backing away from the TV. He saw an air conditioning vent next to the fire alarm on the wall. He pulled a chair that was in the corner under it so that he could step on it. When he was face to face with the vent, there was a video camera there. "Shit."

"What now?" Melina said looking away from the TV to look at John.

John got off the chair. "There are cameras in the room."

"What?" She asked, as she watched John look for more vents in the small room. "This is a joke right? That can't be this room." She said, ejecting the video out of the VCR. She took another tape that was on the TV and put it on. Loud screams filled the room again, as she watched a couple face the same masked men. There was blood everywhere, and she watched one of the masked men stab the man over and over again.

"It's a fucking snuff film." John said. "There are cameras in all the vents in this room."

"We gotta get the hell out of here!" Melina said. All of a sudden, the TV shut off.

And the room went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys so here's the next chapter. I'm not sure if it's good but I hope you guys like it. Please review.**

"What the hell is going on?" Melina whispered, trying not to panic and grabbing hold of the back of John's shirt. He stepped in front of her in case anything happened. Everything came back on, and screams filled the small room once again. But after a few seconds they cut back off again, the knocking on the doors continued. They backed into a corner of the room, the lights and television continued to go on and off almost simultaneously.

The lights came back on and the screams grew louder , the knocking on the doors stopped. John rushed over to the TV and turned it off.

"That's it, I'm calling the police." Melina said, reaching for her purse. She took her cell phone out and began to dial the numbers but _NO SIGNAL _flashed on the screen. "Shit!"

"What?" John said, turning to look at her. He was looking out the window to see if anyone was out there.

"No fucking reception." She said, closing the cell phone and shoving it in her pocket. She picked up the phone on the nightstand and put it up to her ear. "Great, phone is disconnected." She said, slamming the phone down.

"Forget staying here 'till morning. We're leaving now." John said, grabbing their stuff. They made it to the door, but John stopped her from opening it. "They know we watched the tape."

"Yeah, that asshole put us in here to watch it. He was never going to help us with the car in the first place. All the more reason to get the hell out of here." Melina said, going to the door. John blocked her.

"Think about it Mel, they know we're gonna try to get out of here. So they'll be outside waiting for us." John explained.

"So what are we gonna do now? Climb out the bathroom window." Melina said. John thought about it for a moment before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the bathroom. "John, the window is too small, you won't fit through it. Hell, I would barely fit through it."

John pulled back the curtain and tried to pull the window up. "Shit! It's nailed shut."

"We have to go through the front door. It's the only choice we have." Melina said.

"They're not just gonna let us fucking stroll out there." He shouted.

"And they're not just gonna let us sit in here either." She shouted right back. She calmed herself down before she spoke again. "You saw what they did to those people on the tapes."

"I just don't want anything to happen." John said.

"We're wrestlers John. We know how to handle ourselves. I think we can make it." She said. John let out a shaky breath.

"Ok, turn off the lights." He said after a moment. Melina turned off the bathroom light while John went to the front door to turn off the bedroom lights. He opened up the curtain a little to see if anyone was outside. "When we get out of the room. We should head for those trees on the left."

Melina came up next to him to see which trees he was talking about. "Alright." She said. They made their way to the front door. John unlocked it, and opened the door slowly but only wide enough for Melina and himself to get out. John looked around cautiously before exiting the room fully. Once they were sure that no one saw them, they made a run for it.

They ran as fast as their legs would let them towards the tree. John's main focus was concentrating on running in sync with Melina. He was so focused on that, he didn't even notice Melina stop running. She grabbed hold of the back of his shirt, and yanked him back towards her. Before he could ask her what the hell was she doing. He noticed a figure emerge from the shadows, a man with a black ski mask covering his face. John was about to push the man but he pulled out a gun and pointed it towards them, a smile resting on his face.

They stopped in their tracks and started to run the other way, the masked man ran after them. They were near the motel's office when a second man in a blue ski mask appeared from behind a tireless car. John grabbed Melina's hand and ran back towards their room, the two masked men trying to catch up to them. They were almost to the room when Melina's cell phone fell out of her pocket, the masked men quickly gaining on them. They got inside the room and John quickly shut the door behind him, locked it and put the chain lock in place. There was knocking on the door and the sound of a knife tapping on the window. The knocking on the door became more forceful. Suddenly the door was kicked open, but the chain lock held it in place. Both John and Melina put their body weight against the door to keep it closed.

"Try to get the bathroom window open." John whispered, trying to catch his breath.

"It's nailed shut."

"Just try, I can hold the door." John said. Melina removed herself from the door and ran into the bathroom. She tried to open up the window using the handle, but she put too much force into trying to turn it, the handle broke off.

"Shit." She cursed in an infuriated tone. She picked up the broken handle when she looked back at the window. The man in the black mask was standing there watching her. Startled, Melina jumped back away from the window and out of the room.

"They're out at the window, we can't get out that way." Melina said. John was struggling to keep the door closed.

The banging stopped. John stepped away from the door a little. The door was forced open, but the chain blocked the intruder from coming in any further. Both John and Melina sprang towards the door to close it.

They stayed planted up against the door, even though the banging and knocking had stopped. They slowly got off of the door and John looked out of the peep hole.

"I don't see anybody." John said, without taking his eyes away from the door.

"They wouldn't just leave." Melina said, she went to the door that connected to the room next to them and made sure it was locked.

"I know." John said, finally turning around and looking at her. She took off her jacket and threw it on the bed. She fanned herself, after all the running they did, her adrenaline was still running through her. "These locks are shit Mel. If they want to come in here, they're gonna come in."

Melina watched him go into the bathroom, she followed him in there. They saw one of the men run pass the window. "There is no way we can get out this way John."

"I know, but there is a pay phone out there. A real phone-"

"Yeah, and they have a real gun. They're not gonna let us get to it." Melina said cutting him off.

"And if we stay here, we're gonna wind up like the people on the tapes." John fired back. Taking a deep breath he said, "We know that they are watching that window, if we can keep their attention on that it will give me time to get to the phone."

"I'll stay at the window." Melina said. John nodded his head and went to leave the bathroom. "John!"

"Yeah?" He said, turning back to look at her. She walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

"Promise me, you'll be careful." Melina told him.

"I promise." He said before leaving the bathroom. Melina turned back towards the window, praying that he would make it back.

John took the chain lock off of the door, opened it slowly and looked out to make sure no one was out there. He closed the door behind him and quickly snuck towards the direction of the pay phone that was near the office of the motel. He ran to the office wall and walked stealthily along the side of it. He looked around again see if he saw anyone. Once he was positive that no one had seen him, he went inside the booth and shut the door behind him. But once the door was shut all the way, the over head light cut on. He quickly opened the door back and was once again engulfed in darkness. He pulled loose change from his pocket and rapidly inserted them into the slot. He dialed 911 and waited for the operator to pick up.

"911 Emergency." The male voice answered.

"We need some help, there are people trying to kill us." John said quietly.

"Where are you located sir?" The operator asked.

"We're at some motel, it's near the mountains. They've got me and my friend trapped. We're wrestlers from WWE. My name is John Morrison." John said, looking around outside.

"Okay John, who has you trapped?" The operator asked.

"I don't know. Just send some help." John said.

"Yes sir, do you have an address?" The operator asked.

"What? No, I don't. It's near some side road, Jesus Christ look it up!" John said getting irritated.

"You're going to need to settle down, sir. You and Melina Perez will never survive if you keep losing your temper like that." The operator said.

"I never told you her name." John said. He listened as the operator's voice changed into one that he recognized. It was the motel's clerk.

"You shouldn't be wandering around in the dark by yourself, especially leaving Miss Perez alone in that room." He said, laughing evilly. John slammed the phone down and the next thing he saw was a car headed full speed towards the pay phone booth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's taking me so long to update. School gets in the way of things. Here's the next chapter! =)**

Melina continued to look out of the bathroom window, after a few minutes, she still didn't see any of the masked men. So she walked out of the bathroom and over to the window by the front door, to see if she could see John. Unfortunately, she couldn't see the pay phone from the room.

She couldn't shake the feeling that something had gone wrong, that maybe John got caught. She looked at her watch and saw that he was gone for about five minutes. But in her mind, it felt as if he was gone for an hour. He should have been back by now.

She decided, if he wasn't back in the next two minutes that she was going to go out there and look for him. She hated feeling like this. Feeling defenseless, and not being able to help John. She thought back to earlier that morning, when Vince had informed them that they would have to drive to Ohio for an appearance. Both had argued that it wasn't a good idea, but Vince insisted.

Melina had glanced at her watch again and saw that the two minutes had gone by. Taking a breath to calm herself down, she made her way towards the door. Before she could open it, she heard breaks screeching and a loud crash.

John jumped out of the phone booth just in time. The car's breaks screeched, but it went crashing into the phone booth. That however, didn't stop the car from going after John. He ran as fast as he could, trying to dodge the car. The car was right on his heels, he willed himself to run faster. He was almost to the room, a few more steps and he would be there. The door swung open and he dove inside of the room. The car swerved so that it wouldn't hit the building, and kept on going until it was out of sight. Melina closed the door, locked it and ran over to John who was breathing erratically on the floor.

"Oh my God, are you alright?" She asked. He just nodded his head, too out of breath to say anything. Melina slightly relaxed, seeing that he was physically okay.

She pulled him into a hug. John was confused by her behavior. They barely even touched since the break up, and now she was hugging him. So he hugged her back.

"I'm fine Mel. It's ok." He finally managed to get out, rubbing his hands along her spine to calm her down.

"I heard the crash, and I thought I lost you." She said.

John nodded and then pulled her backl. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I was in the room the whole time." She said. "Did you get anyone on the phone?"

"No." He said, getting up and pulling her up with him. "I don't know how the hell they did it, but somehow the pay phone is connected to the manager's phone or something. Because when I called 911, he answered."

"Oh my god." Melina said, absorbing the information that he had given her. Now they couldn't even call for help. So now their only options were to either fight their way out, or to end up like all the rest of the people. "John, it's going to be morning soon. There going to want to get this over with."

"I know, so right now we have to find anything that we can fight them off with." John told her. They began to look around the room that could double as a weapon. "Find anything?"

"No, not unless you want to hit them with the bible." Melina said, putting the bible back in the nightstand drawer.

He walked into the bathroom. Finding nothing that he could use, John looked at the mirror. He took a towel that was hanging on the wall, wrapped it around his hand and punched his reflection. The mirror shattered and the pieces of glass fell into the sink. He grabbed the two biggest pieces he could find and walked back into the bedroom, handing one to Melina.

"You're bleeding." She said, taking a look at his bleeding hand.

"It's fine." He told her. He sat down on the floor, at the foot of the bed.

"So we're just gonna wait for them to come in here?" She asked sitting on the floor, near the bathroom door.

"There's nothing else we can do, they're gonna come in here sooner or later. And we'll be ready when they do." He said, holding up the glass.

"That won't stop a bullet John." She said, leaning her head up against the wall.

"Maybe not, but at least we won't go down with out a fight." John said. "What time is it?

Melina glanced at her watch, "3:36." She said, rubbing her eyes.

"So that means in about 2 hours, the sun will be up. We just have to wait it out that long." John said.

"Ok." She said tiredly. She leaned her head back against the wall, her eyes drifting shut. She sat up and blinked her eyes rapidly, trying desperately to keep her eyes open.

Melina's eyes shot open, when her head knocked up against the wall. She lifted her hand to rub the spot on her head that was hit, she looked around for John and saw him sitting in front of the TV watching one of the tapes. She looked at her watch, _4:15._

"Why did you let me sleep?" She asked. John turned around and looked at her. "I have to be awake."

"You're tired." He simply said.

"Yeah, and so are you." She said, getting up and going over to him. "What are you doing?"

"Going through the tapes. They have camera's everywhere, even outside. It looks like they edit them together." He said. "Remember when we first got here, the screaming from the TV? He was probably watching one of these."

"Why are you watching it?" She asked.

"Looking for mistakes." He said turning back to the TV. "They thought the room would protect them but it won't. They can come in anytime they want."

"John there are cameras in here, they'll see what you're doing." She told him. He pointed to the vent that overlooked the TV. She turned her head and saw that it was covered by a towel.

"As long as they think we're not trying to escape, it'll give us some more time." He said. He pressed play on the remote control and watched the helpless couple look for something that would help them defend off the masked men. "See look at that." John said, pausing the tape.

"What?" She asked, looking at the paused screen.

"It happens in almost all of the tapes. He just shows up." John said, pointing to the guy in the black ski mask on screen.

"How the hell did he get in the room, the only way in is through the front door." Melina said.

"I don't know." John said, pressing play on the remote. He watched for a few seconds longer. "But from this angle, it looks like he came in from the bathroom."

They both look towards the bathroom door. He pauses the tape and they both walk into the bathroom. John walks up to the closed shower curtain and slowly reaches for it. He pulls it back quickly with his fist in the air ready to strike, but is met with no one in the shower.

When he stepped back away from the shower, he noticed that it made a noise.

"What was that?" Melina asked.

John stepped forward and then stepped back, again hearing the two different sounds. Melina picked up the bathmat that was in front of the shower and saw a little handle sticking up from the floor.

"What the hell is that?" He asked. He lifted the small handle up and it pulled the tile up with it, like a lid covering a jar. He peered inside of it, but it was too dark to see what was actually under there.

Melina saw lights go pass the bathroom window. "Someone just passed by, they're here." She said, going back into the bedroom. John followed her out, and both walked over to the window and looked out.

A big truck pulled into the near vacant parking lot, and shut the engine off. A tall, stocky man got out off the truck and stretched his legs, and his tired body.

"He could help us." Melina said.

"We don't even know who he is." John told her.

"He could be a ride out of here." Melina argued.

"Unless he's one of them." John said.

"If he was one of them, then what the hell is he doing here so late?" She said as they watched him put on his jacket. "He looks like he's been driving for a while. He's not one of them."

"We can't go out there." John told her.

"And we can't let him stay here either." Melina said, as they watched the man head towards the motel's office.

Melina started banging on the window, to try to get the man's attention. John soon followed and was trying to call out to him.

The truck driver turned around and saw two people banging on the window. He looked around, not sure what he should do. He looked around once more before looking back at the distraught couple. So he walked slowly over to them.

"He's coming John." Melina said. They watched as the truck driver walked slowly over to them. John saw the man with the blue mask come from out of nowhere, walking behind the truck driver.

"They're not going to let him help us. He needs to get back in the truck." John told her. Melina saw what John was talking about. She saw the masked man behind the truck driver. They we're screaming at him to turn around, but the guy kept walking towards them. He couldn't hear what they were saying.

He was almost at their window when the motel clerk popped up beside him with a box in his hand.

"Jesus, you scared the hell out of me!" The truck driver said, smiling at the clerk.

"Sorry, I didn't think you were going to make it tonight." He said, handing the box over to him.

"These are all of them?" He asked.

"Yeah. It's the good stuff." The clerk said. The truck driver smiled and then looked over at John and Melina who were watching the exchange through the window.

"New video?" He asked, motioning towards John and Melina.

"Yeah, it'll be the best one yet." The clerk said.

"Why's that?"

The man smiled. "They'll put up a good fight." He looked over at the window. The truck driver handed the clerk the money, patted him on the back and walked back to the truck.

"Let me know when you finish that one. I can't wait to see it." He called from the truck.

John had enough. He pulled Melina with him from the window and grabbed the flashlight that they brought with them from the car. They got into the bathroom, and he turned the flashlight on.

"We have to go down there." John said. Shining the light so that she could go in first. She decided not to argue with him, even though they both didn't know where this tunnel would lead them to.

Once John got down there with her, he shut the lid after himself. He held the flashlight in front of himself and was met with a long and narrow tunnel.

"Just follow me. I think we can find a way out of here." He told her. He started crawling through the tunnel with her following right behind him.

They kept going straight, there were different tunnels that you could go down but they just kept going straight. After a few minutes of silence, they came to a dead end.

"Shit!" John cursed.

"What?" Melina asked. John didn't answer her, he used the flashlight to see if there was an opening somewhere.

He looked above them and saw that it looked like another lid. Melina crawled up next to him and took the light. He stood up and lifted up the lid a little to see where they were. He looked around and saw that there was no one in the room. He lifted the lid all the way up and pushed it to the side. He climbed out and then helped Melina do the same. Once she was out he closed the lid.

They both looked around the room. TV monitors, showing different rooms shelves lined the wall, all filled with tapes and other things. They walked over to the door, and Melina opened it slowly and looked out. She saw the office they were in the back room of the motel's office. She closed the door.

"We're no better off than we were." She said, turning to John.

"At least we're still alive." John said. He looked around the room again. "There has to be something in here that we could use."

They searched the room again, looking for something they could use that could help them. Melina looked at one of the monitors and saw one of the masked men kick down the door to the room that they were supposed to be in. "John, look."

The two masked men kicked their way into the motel room, expecting to find the occupants. The man in the blue mask had the gun and the man in the black mask had a knife.

"You check the bathroom, I'll check the closets." Blue mask said. The other man nodded, while the clerk walked into the room.

"They're not here." Black mask said. Coming from the bathroom empty handed.

"That's not possible." The clerk said storming out of the room. The two men followed him out, closing the door behind them.

"We have to get out of here now, Mel." John said, watching the men leave the room. They both ran over to get back down into the tunnel when Melina saw the phone.

"John wait." She said, rushing over to the phone. She quickly dialed 911 and the operator picked up after one ring.

"911 emergency?" The woman operator asked.

"Some people are trying to kill us. We need help." Melina said quickly into the phone.

"Ok, I need your name and location." The operator asked. But before Melina could answer, they heard the bell ring from the door in the office.

The door to the back room was pushed open violently. The clerk and the two masked men stormed into the room. The clerk walked up to the monitors and he didn't see John and Melina on any of them.

"Well, they're out there somewhere. They couldn't have fucking disappeared." He yelled, looking on the screens for any sign of them.

"_Ma'am?"_

The clerk heard the voice ask. He looked at the phone that was on the floor.

"_Hello? I need your name and location." _

The clerk picked up the phone and put it to his ear.

"_Hello? Are you there?"_

The clerk slammed the phone down, effectively hanging up on the operator. "Shit!" He yelled out. He pulled the phone line out of the wall and the phone and stuffed it into his pocket. He looked down at the door that leads to the tunnels.

"Get down there after them!" He yelled. The two masked men opened up the lid and jumped in to go find the missing couple.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry i haven't updated in a while. I've been pretty busy lately. So, here's chapter 6. The next chapter will be the last one. I hope you've enjoyed it so far. Please review =)**

Back in the tunnel, John and Melina crawled quickly. Going down different pathways, looking for a way out. They came to a dead end, and once again, John looks up and finds a lid. Opening it carefully, he made sure no one was there before climbing out with Melina right behind him. Closing the lid after Melina was out, John looked for something that would block it so no one else would come through there.

Melina looked around and saw that that they were in some type of garage.

"Help me with this." John said, motioning to the shelf he was trying to move. Melina moved to the other side of the shelf and helped him tip it over. Once the door was covered, they both took deep breaths.

"They're eventually going to find us here." Melina said, going over to the door and sliding down the wall.

John walked over to the window and carefully looked out of the window to figure out where they were. He saw that the motel was across the street, so that meant that they were in the gas station. "Well we can't try to run. At least not yet anyway."

"Let them think that we got away."

"They'll go after us because we know too much. Once they go, we can make a run for it." John finished. He moved towards her, so that they were now sitting side by side against the wall.

"Why did this have to happen to us?" Melina asked.

"I don't know, Mel." John answered honestly.

"I never expected something like this to happen." She was fighting back tears. "I'm scared John." She whispered, a lone tear making it's way down her face.

"Mel, I need you to listen to me. We are going to make it out of here, no matter what." He said, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer to him. "I am so sorry for everything, for the fighting and silent treatments since the break up."

"I'm sorry too." She said, clearing her throat.

Before she could say anything, they saw the headlights of a car go pass. They both sat up and slightly pulled the curtain up to look out of the window.

The police car pulled up to the motel across the way. Melina stood up, "It's the cops. They must have traced the call."

"Wait." John said, pulling her back down. "It could be one of them, like the truck driver." They looked out window again.

They watched as an elderly man got out of the cop car and made his way to the office of the motel.

"Can I help you officer?" The clerk asked, coming out of the office before the cop could come in.

"Yeah. There was a 911 call made from this address." The officer said.

"Gosh, are you sure it came from here. It's just me tonight." The clerk said, smiling at the cop.

"I see, do you run the place?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm the manager." He told him.

"So if you're the only one here, I won't disturb anyone if I take a look around right." The officer said.

"No, go right ahead." The clerk said, letting the cop lead the way to the rooms. "I haven't had a guest here in about 3 nights."

The cop turned on his flashlight and walked pass the rooms to make sure that everything looked in order. He turned around to see the clerk behind him, but what he also saw was the remains of the phone booth.

"Did that happen tonight?" The officer asked, motioning towards the caved in phone booth.

"Goddamn kids, they come around and vandalize stuff. I just haven't gotten around to cleaning that up." The clerk said.

"Been too busy with all the guests huh?" The cop said sarcastically.

"Yeah, that's right." He said, laughing a little. The cop nodded and they continued to walk past the rooms when something caught his eye. There was a cell phone in the gravel near one of the rooms up ahead.

"I should probably look into these rooms." The cop said. The clerk stopped in front of room 3 and pulled out his keys. He pretended to examine them.

"Wrong keys. Let me head back to the office and get them. I'll be right back." He said, quickly walking away from the officer and back towards the direction of the office. He watched as the clerk walked away and disappeared into the office. He went and picked up the discarded cell phone that was a few feet away. Once he picked it up, he saw that it looked like it had been stepped on. He slid the broken cell phone into his pocket. He went back to room 3 and turned the door knob to find it was open.

Back in the garage, John and Melina watched the whole exchange. "I don't think that he's one of them, John. He's here to help us."

"No he isn't. If he were really here to help us, the clerk wouldn't just let him walk around like that." John said.

"If you're right, this is one fucked up town." Melina said. The shelf that was covering the door lifted violently off the ground. Causing John and Melina to turn away from the window and over to the shelf. The man in the blue mask tried desperately to get the shelf from above him, but with John and Melina's combined weight he couldn't.

The cop entered the room and tried to turn the lights on, but they didn't work. So he turned his flashlight back on and looked around the room. He heard noises coming from the next room. He went over to the adjoining doors and he saw light from underneath it. He opened the door and was met with another door. He knocked on the door.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" He asked. No one answered, but he did hear faint screams coming from the other side of the door. The cop stepped back a little and kicked the door in. This room was anything but normal. The bed was unmade the TV was on and there was glass on the floor, but there was no one in the room. He walked up to the TV to turn it off but was shocked at what he saw.

___________________________________________________________________________

"John, we have to get out of here now." Melina said, both still holding off the masked man. John nodded.

"Okay, we have to make a run for the car. It's our only hope." He said. "On the count of three, we go."

"Okay." Melina said, bracing herself with what was about to come next.

"One." John started.

"Two." Melina continued.

"Three!"

The cop carefully came out of the room, with his gun drawn and video tape tucked safely under his arm. Looking around to make sure no one was out there. He made his way to his car as quickly as he could but stopped when he saw to people running towards him.

He pointed his gun towards them and commanded that they stopped. The both put their hands up, showing him that they weren't a threat.

"Wait." John said, with his hands still in the air.

"We're the ones who called." Melina said. The officer looked at them for a moment and then put this gun down.

"Get in the car, hurry." He said, rushing over to the driver's side while John and Melina both got in passenger's side.

"How many are there?" The older cop asked, as he put his key in the ignition and tried to start the car but couldn't.

"Three I think." John said, "What's the matter with the car?"

"I don't know." He said. He reached for the radio, but the line from the car to the radio was cut. "Damn it. Stay here, there is another gun in the glove compartment." He said, throwing the broken radio down and getting out of the car.

He opened up the hood of the car to see why the car wouldn't start, while John tried opening the glove compartment.

"It's locked." John told Melina, who was looking at the older cop through the windshield. The officer saw that the wires connected to the battery of the car was also cut. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he closed the hood. Trying to figure out how they were all going to get out of this.

Melina saw the hood close, but she also saw one of the masked men behind the cop. John saw this to and tried to warn the older cop, but it was too late. The man in the blue mask had already stabbed the officer in the back. John and Melina got out of the car and saw the clerk and the other masked man coming towards them.

"You had to drag him into this, didn't you?" The clerk said mockingly. The officer fell down onto the ground and John and Melina ran back towards the room where it all started. "You might as well have stuck that knife into his back yourself." He called after them.

They got into the room and managed to lock the door before the masked men caught up with them. John went through the adjoining doors, and after Melina came through he locked it. Melina dragged the nightstand in front of the door to try to hold them off for a little while longer and John made sure the front door was locked.

He ran into the bathroom and Melina followed him. He smashed his elbow throw the glass of the window. "John, we're not going to fit through there."

"We're not, but you can. You're small enough to fit through." John told her.

"I'm not leaving y-" She was cut off by John.

"The sun's coming up, they're going to want to finish this." John told her. "I think I can make it to the office and get one of those guns off the wall-"

"I'm not letting you do this alone. John, I've got you're back no matter what." Melina said. He knew that she meant it. He ripped the bottom of her shirt off and put it on a piece of glass on the window. "What are you doing?"

"They'll think you got out this way. If they think we split up, they'll split up to look for us." John said, walking out of the bathroom. He walked up to the window and looked out. He saw the clerk and the masked men load the cop into the trunk and then they pushed the cop car out of sight.

"What now?"

"They're pushing the car to the other side of the motel. We should go now so we can make it to the office." He said. Melina nodded and then they walked up to the front door. Looking out of the peep hole one final time to make sure no one was out there, John unlocked the door. Melina was right behind him as he slowly opened the door.

Seeing that the coast was clear, he opened the door a little wider and stepped out. The next thing he felt was pain shooting through his abdomen, the man in the black mask plunged the knife deeper and twisted it before pulling it out.

John was in shock, and Melina couldn't move from behind him. The masked man stepped back away from John and watched as he fell to the ground, gasping for air. Melina was on the ground next to him instantly, pleading with him to hold on.

The masked man smiled in satisfaction, this couple was a challenge for him and his partner. Now with the man out of the way, he can have some fun with the woman who caught his eye the day before at the gas station.

She finally looked up at him, and stood up. She looked as if she wasn't afraid of him, ready for anything for a fight. He started to advance towards her. He knew that she knew that her time was up. He waited for this all night, all the playing was done.

Game Over.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so here's the final chapter. The ending is kind of different to one in the movie so…yeah. I hope you guys like it, and thanks to all of you guys who reviewed, you rock! =)**

Melina saw the man slowly make his way towards her. Watching him come closer to her, she knew that when it came down to it, it was either him or her. Looking at him straight in the eye, she moved slightly away from John's now motionless body. She looked at the knife that still had John's blood smeared on it. The closer he got to her, the angrier she got. Without thinking, Melina took the black masked man by surprise.

They both crashed to the ground, and she was able to knock the lights out of him during the tackle. Getting up as fast as she could. Using all the strength and energy she had left she ran towards where she saw them drag the car, praying that she didn't run into the blue masked man with the gun.

She saw two cars a few feet ahead of her, the cop car and John's car. Remembering that they disconnected something in the cop's car, she dashed towards John's. Once she got in, she saw a screw driver inside the ignition acting as a key. Melina twisted the screw driver trying to get the car to start, but it kept stalling.

"Damn it!" She yelled, hitting the steering wheel. Still turning the screw driver, the car came to life. She shifted the gear into drive, but before she could take off she felt the car shifting. Looking out of the rear view mirror, she saw the blue masked man jump onto the trunk of the car and onto the roof of it. She heard a gun shot, and felt the glass of the sun roof raining down on her.

Slamming her foot down on the gas pedal, the car peeled out. The blue masked man was half inside the car and the gun went off again. Trying her best to fight off the blue masked man, she saw that the other masked man was running towards the car. She kept her foot on the gas petal and turned the car to the direction of the running man. The car slammed into his body and then both he and the car crashed into the motel's brick wall.

Melina slowly lifted her head off of the air bag, and she saw the blue masked man hanging lifeless from the sun roof. Reaching for the door handle, she slowly got out of the car and saw the other masked man slumped against the hood of the car, pinned between the car in the wall.

She made her way cautiously to the motel's office and went inside. After seeing that it was empty, she went into the back room to get to the phone again.

* * *

The clerk heard the loud crash and ran up to the car, he saw his men dead. One inside the car, and one outside the car. He saw John's body lying inside of the room, face down. So that meant that the woman had done this.

"I'm going to kill her." He said to himself, taking off towards the office.

* * *

Melina saw the phone lying on the floor, she picked it up and tried to dial but she saw that the phone line was missing. "Shit!" She groaned in frustration. Her head was throbbing from the crash.

The door to the office opened, and Melina's body stiffened. She waited for the clerk to come smashing through the back room's door, but he never did. So she picked up a piece of wood that was by the door and opened it slowly. She looked out into the office and saw that no one was there. She then remembered that John wanted to come in here to get one of the guns that were in the office.

She spotted the gun hanging up on the wall above the door. She reached for it but as soon as she got a grip on the gun, she felt a body behind her and something around her neck. The clerk knocked the gun out of her hand and it went flying across the counter and onto the floor of the office.

Melina was struggling to breathe and was trying to get whatever the clerk was using to choke her with from around her neck. But he was much stronger than he looked, and she was weak from the car crash. He managed to drag her into the back room and slammed her up against the wall. He finally let go of her and she fell to the floor, gasping for air. He kicked her in the ribs a couple of times. He turned her onto her back and climbed on top of her. He put his hands around her neck and tried to choke her again. She managed to reach his face, scratch it as hard as she could.

"Fucking bitch!" He screamed in agony, his hands flew up to the side of his face. He lifted off of her slightly, so she slid her body from underneath his and kicked her leg up so her foot slammed into his genitals. He yelled again and fell to the floor holding himself.

Melina got up as best as she could and tried to get away from him. Holding her ribs, she was able to make it out of the back room. Once she made it to the counter, she felt the clerk's body slam into hers. He took her by the hair and through her over the counter.

"I should have killed you last night. That's what I should have done." He yelled and he made his way around the counter. Melina was still on the floor, but was backing up to where she saw the gun land.

"You're going to pay!" He screamed. Melina felt the gun and quickly grabbed it behind her and pointed it at him. He stopped in his tracks when he saw her disengage the safety, without a second thought she pulled the trigger. He stumbled forward and fell to the ground near her feet. She pulled herself from off of the floor and went over to his body and nudged him with her foot. He didn't move, so she carefully bent down to check his pulse. He was dead.

She let out a breath and stumbled back into the back room, she needed to get help soon. She knew that the injuries from the crash were catching up with her, she could feel herself fading. She saw a cord on the floor that he was choking her with, and realized that it was the phone line. She found the phone right where she left it before and quickly connected the phone line to the phone and into the wall. Picking up the receiver she dialed 911.

"_911 emergency."_ The operator said.

"Please, I need your help. The...they're dead."

"_What's your name and location?"_ The operator asked.

"I'm...I'm Me..Melina…Perez. I called earlier from the motel." She said.

_"An officer already responded to that location."_ The operator said.

"They kil...killed him. And they killed my friend." Melina felt tears fall from her eyes. "...please you have to help me. I don...don't know how ...how much longer I can last."

_"Ok, someone's on their way. Just hold on."_

Melina hung up and made her way back to where John's body was. He was still laying there motionless. Melina kneeled down and ran her fingers through his hair. Tears of loss kept streaming down her face. Melina collapsed across John's chest, sobbing. "Please don't be dead."

All of a sudden John began to gasp for air. Melina sat up, wide eyed. Once John was breathing normally, Melina pulled him into her arms. John wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I thought I lost you."

"You can't get rid of me that easily." John smiled. "I told you we'd make it."

Melina tried to smile back but she couldn't hold back the tears.

"Hey. Shh. Don't cry it's over. It's all over." John said, with his arm still wrapped around her waist. "We're safe now."


End file.
